madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter one
Chapter one of POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs. Plot ~Central Park Zoo~ The penguin pack, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private had received word that the zoo had accepted a new exhibit, to all of the zoo animal's surprise, it was going to be a dinosaur exhibit featuring robotic dinosaurs, discovering they were donations from the Audubon Zoo in New Orleans, Louisiana. The exhibit was a greenhouse recreating the Mesozoic when the whole world was tropical. When it opened the penguins, lemurs and Marlene were the first to explore it after it was finished, which was around after closing so there weren't any humans to worry about, "I feel awesome" Skipper admits, enjoying the humidity, Marlene went ahead and says "me too, I'm so happy I could fly". Kowalski joined "aw a gentle warmth of the sun filtering through the soft scent of the tower of trees, a sweet breeze, truly the recipe for relaxation time" she calls out across the park, "I can hardly believe all this came from Louisiana" Private remarks, "yeah, but it did" Julien comments, "I can't believe it, being able to see all of this before it opens to the public, the chance of a life time" Kowalski comments, Mort got confused by what he said and replies "what? I don't see any chances anywhere", Maurice corrects "the chance, not some one named chance", suddenly a robotic Dilophosaurus emerges from the brush and stops, Private and Mort jumped from it but relax as everybody else hollers "wow a Dilophosaurus", seconds later they go in further, there was a Suchomimus, a Dimetrodon, a Muttaburrasaurus, a Tyrannosaurus with a youngster (which Private found adorable despite being bigger than him), a Giganotosaurus, a Baryonyx, a Triceratops, a group of Deinonychus, and a group of Noripterus, plus replicas of tracks, skulls and eggs, and billboards with Mesozoic plants, one with the meteor that killed the dinosaurs and one with animals known as "living fossils" such as a horseshoe crab. The gang went outside to see a garden of prehistoric plants, there was also a hedge maze where Private decided to check out "see ya there" he calls out, Mort also joins him, in the maze, Private commands "this way guys" and away they went, "honestly, such kids" Julien says and the others kind of agree, suddenly Skipper notices something in the trees, catching sight of a Rhamphorhynchus, though he didn't know it, Marlene notices and asks "Skipper what is it?", Skipper answers "for a second I thought that I saw something fly by" everyone else look in the brush, but see nothing, "I guess not" Skippers dismisses. Back in the maze, the two kid animals were looking for the other side, Private was first "whoa whoa whoa this way" he calls out to the others, and they eventually find it, Mort cuts through the plant walls to get there, they arrive at a lake decorated with many kinds of aquatic plants, on the banks there were magnolia trees, Private asks "what kind of flowers are those?" directing to the magnolia flowers. Unknown to them for the moment, the Velociraptors and the Rhamphorhynchus are sitting on the bank watching them, Mort notices first, the pterosaur and dromaeosaurs try to play dead, Mort walks over to them with Private fallowing him, both of them were amazed at them, "are they alive?" Private asks, though he was secretly hoping to be wrong, Private goes around it and taps on one "is it alive?", Mort nods and Private gets on top of the pterosaur asking "wait are you sure?", suddenly the pterosaur rises upward and takes off with Private onboard, looking like he's surfing on air "wow look at it go, it really is alive" he comments, trying to keep his balance, a quick circle around and Mort joins the ride, they were having a ball, "this is so cool" Mort squeals, the Rhamphorhynchus twists and turns around the lake, "haha, isn't this fun?" Private asks. The Velociraptors sit on the shore watching, "alright" Private shouts, the pterosaur dives under a bridge made of rock, "wahoo" Mort shouts along, the pterosaur makes a U-turn and heads back, suddenly a trout jumps out in front of them and they gasp in fright, however the Rhamphorhynchus flies upward over the rock bridge and out of reach, it then prepares to land, with the duo falling off and Private almost fell in the water, but the pterosaur grabs him and pulls him back, "thank you" he says, afterwards the raptors come over and Private says "that's cool, you can fly around with penguins on your back huh? awesome, I love it" and the others nod. They then settle, the raptors introducing themselves as Elvis, Harry, Blik, Faragonda, Kicker, Ike, Sheen, Obi-wan and Miyuki, and Private asks "so you're here all by your selves?" Mort nods in agreement, the pterosaur and raptors look down and the raptor named Sheen utters "I want to go home", the duo was surprised and Private remarks "you talked" the raptor again utters "home, home". "So are you lost or something?" Mort asks, the pterosaur and dromaeosaurs look at him curiously asking "lost?", Private answers "don't know where you are, we mean lost", they still didn't get it, "ah, how can we explain this?, when you're lost it's like 'mommy, mommy where are you? gaaaaaaa' you get it?", Private explains, yet they still didn't get it, Private sulked in frustration, suddenly Marlene called out "Private" as she and the others come over, the Rhamphorhynchus and raptors notice and get a little scared, "is that a pterosaur and dromaeosaurs?" Kowalski asks, "I thought they were extinct" Maurice says, "yeah we think they're lost" Private stated, "but how do know?" Skipper asked, "they told us so" Mort answers, the others look in fascination and say "yeah?", the pterosaur and raptors once again play dead, "they're playing dead" Julien exclaimed, "hey it's alright, they're friends of ours" Private informs, the pterosaur and dromaeosaurs relaxed, "wow awesome" Julien complimented and Rico waves hello, the raptors suddenly turned gloomy again as they sat down, everyone was confused, the raptors stare at the magnolia flowers fallen off and Sheen says "I want to go home". "What's the matter? oh are you crying?" Skipper asked and everyone else gather around "go home, go home" he mutters again, "come on now don't cry" Marlene soothed, "you've got nothing to worry about, tell you what, we'll help you get back home, I promise" Private vowed and Mort nodded along, "you will?" the raptor named Kicker asked, "hold on a sec Private, do you actually know where they're homes are?" Kowalski asked "nope" both Private and Mort admitted, causing the others to stare in surprise, "that could be a problem" Maurice guesses, "everything will work out, I'll make it work out" Private vowed, with Mort supporting him, "uh don't make a promise you can't keep" Kowalski states, "hey if you came across a lost kid, you wouldn't just walk away would you?" Private asked Kowalski, who laughs nervously and answers "no, I guess I wouldn't", the others laugh a little. Suddenly the Pteranodon arrives with a Harpagornis and the zoosters notice and gasp, "that's awesome, all your friends are here, you'll be fine" Private soothes and pats Sheen's head, though the Pteranodon doesn't exactly like it as it attacked with a sonic boom that launched them away, "what's the big idea attacking us?" Skipper growled, but the pterosaur and haat's eagle just start throwing another sonic boom, but Rico countered it by spitting a grenade at it, "come on guys, this way" Maurice calls out, "guys hurry" Marlene shouts too and they fallow, the two flying creatures charge up another attack, and Rico tries to knock them back with another grenade, but this time failed to, Private gasped and Rico was practically flying back and landed a few feet away, "Rico!" Private calls and he and the others rush to help him, Rico opened his eyes, he was alive but crippled, Skipper growled vengefully, "who are they?" Kowalski asks, the raptors halt them, encouraging them to stop, "what are you doing, destroy the enemy" the Pteranodon ordered, but the raptors resist, "do it" the pterosaur commands again, lighting up his eyes to hypnotize, the raptors become possessed and says "yes" and turn around to attack, they charge up a sonic boom at the zoo animals, but Private shouts "wait stop!", suddenly the raptors struggle mentally, but the Pteranodon again commands "do it", still the raptors resist, "I said stop!" Private repeats, "do it!" the pterosaur commands again, "yes, we must" they utter and with that they fire, "stop this right now!" Private shouts again, but it didn't work this time, suddenly a Firewing Amphiptere zooms at light speed and blocks the attack, which causes an explosion, "lets go" the Pteranodon commands and all speed away. Back at the explosion, there was a crater that lead underground, the dragon lowered the zoo animals to safety, when they notice this, they look up and see the dragon, "what is that" Julien asks, "hold on, it's..." Private answers, but the dragon finishes "I am Ann the Firewing amphiptere". "Ann the firewing amphiptere?" Skipper exclaims, "are you alright?" she asks them, "yeah" Julien answers, "we're fine", Marlene answers too, "I am not speaking to you" she clarified harshly, "I'm asking the penguins", she continued, said penguins blushed and she added "hmm, that was dangerous". "Thanks for getting us out of that trouble" Private thanked, "I don't need your gratitude, I was only trying to save you penguins" she replied and she was about to leave when Private called "wait a minute" causing Ann to stop and look back again "who were those prehistoric creatures you were with?" he continues, Ann hesitated for a moment as Private added, "please tell us, we gotta know more", Ann sighed and spoke "the Army of prehistoric creatures, a squad of prehistoric creatures that have been extinct for 300 million years from their oldest the Meganeura to 5 million years to their youngest the haat's eagle", Rico commented "wow army of prehis'oric crea'ures ", Kowalski thoughtfully said "a squad of prehistoric creatures containing individual species", then Marlene asked "but why are they here?" Ann answered "the creatures were zombified from ancient fossils and gained supernatural abilities by people". "Zombified from fossils?" Kowalski asked in amazement, normally he would doubt something mythical would be real but now was not the time for that, "for them, everything that exists today is totally new, a completely alien world" Ann explains having landed on the debris to rest her wings, "so when they opened their eyes, everything had been transformed", Kowalski said and Skipper added "I get it". "And so, in truth, the army of prehistoric creatures do not belong in this world" Ann said, remembering how she wasn't a naturally evolved species and continues, "the same as me". "You?" Marlene asked, Ann nodded and stated "yes, I am also a creature revived by people", the group gasp, Ann continues "I know precisely how they feel" having flashbacks about her resurrection, being restrained by strange drones, but she destroys them, "they see everything as their enemy" she finishes, "hold on, it didn't act like that" Private objected, remembering the fun-loving Rhamphorhynchus and Velociraptors, "but Private, they attacked us" Maurice reminds, "right" Skipper agrees, Ann then leaves saying "I want you to forget that you saw me" and flies out, up above Hans, Savio and Clemson find the pit and get the wind knocked out of themselves when Ann jets into the sky, the zoosters stare out for a moment, and Private murmurs "Ann the firewing amphiptere". Back with the Hoboken animals, Hans exclaims "you saw that didn't you?" Savio answers "with both my eyes", Hans also says "and heard it right", and Clemson jokes "and I can hear the grass grow" Hans laughs evilly and says "we've hit the jackpot, we've just been given the opportunity of a life time". "Lucky us" Clemson compliments, "life gives you a chance" Savio cheers, "feeling like chance" all four of them cheer, and an egret suddenly walks past them and they stare at it in confusion, but return to their goal "all those many long, long hours we each put into getting revenge on da penguins" Hans says excitedly, "it's paying off for me and you" Savio says darkly, "imagine commanding a group of living prehistoric creatures into battle" Clemson says dreamingly, "and install the firewing amphiptere dragon as the head of our crew" Hans joins in "we'll rule the world" Savio exclaims, "with an iron fist" Clemson cheers, "and with a king no one can resist" Hans finishes, then adds "lets get those zombies and bring our dream to life", he then headed off, with the rest cheering "alright", and all headed off to do a scheme that they may never achieve. Stay tuned for POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom